Sahabat Jadi Cinta
by Laura Pyordova
Summary: -REPUBLISH-Apa aku salah menganggapmu lebih? Apa aku salah meminta kau hanya melihat dan memperhatikan aku saja? Apa sepasang sahabat cowok dan cewek tidak dapat berteman selamanya dengan adanya 'Cinta' diantara kita?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SASUSAKU

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rated: T  
.

.

.

SAHABAT JADI CINTA

Author: Lawra Nakaido

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, ABAL, dari sudut pandang Sakura.H

Summary: Apa aku salah menganggapmu lebih? Apa aku salah meminta kau hanya melihat dan memperhatikan aku saja? Apa sepasang sahabat cowok dan cewek tidak dapat berteman selamanya dengan adanya 'Cinta' diantara kita?

.

.

.

Maaf buat teman-teman yang sudah pernah baca fict ini sebelumnya. Hanya karena ke egoisan saia, saia menghapus fict ini dan menelantarkannya. Sekali lagi saia minta maaf minna. #berojigi. Aku juga ngucapin terima kasih untuk **"SOMEONE"** di twitter. Karena dukungannya aku publish ulang fict ini. Bersediahkah teman-teman RnR? Bagi yang sudah pernah review fic saya, review lagi ya.. ,

Dilarang keras ngeFLAME..

Don't like, don't read

Don't like, don't read

BAGI YANG UDA BACA, BISA KO MENYAMPAIKAN UNEK-UNEk. :D

.

.

.

Enjoy Read

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Hai semuanya, perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya memiliki rambut yang se-warna dengan bunga Sakura. Ya, benar pink adalah warna rambutku, yang kata teman-temanku warnanya cukup norak. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Karena memang itulah warna rambut ku sejak aku dilahirkan di dunia ini. Aku akan menceritakan kisah percintaan ku dengan sahabat ku sendiri. Sahabat masa kecil ku dan saat itu juga-menurutku-cinta pertamaku.

Aku memiliki keluarga yang cukup sederhana dan memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu ada untuk

ku namanya Haruno Sasori. Aku juga memiliki seorang sahabat, namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan dialah orang yang akan aku cerita'kan dan yang aku suka selama ini.

Dia seorang laki-laki yang tampan, pintar, dan selalu dikelilingi banyak wanita, dan dia juga termasuk orang yang aku sayang atau sudah berubah menjadi aku cintai..? aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak termasuk dari kalangan bawah seperti kami.

Sasuke itu dari kalangan atas. Walau pun begitu Sasuke tetap berteman denganku. Sasuke juga sama dengan ku. Dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang se-angkatan dengan kakak ku di Universitas Negeri di Amegakure. Nama kakaknya Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Kak Itachi sudah menganggap aku adiknya sendiri.

Aku dengan Sasuke sudah berteman cukup lama. Mungkin sejak kami berusia lima tahun dan sejak saat itu kami selalu bermain bersama. Bahkan kami juga pernah mandi bersama dirumahnya atau dirumahku.

Saat itu aku masih kelas satu Sekolah Dasar, sedang'kan dia kelas dua. Usia kami memang berbeda satu tahun. Setiap mengingat itu, membuat wajah ku merah seperti kepiting yang rebus. Memang saat itu aku dan Sasuke masih terbilang cukup kecil. Jadi, tidak ada kata malu saat itu. Dan seiring berjalan waktu, Sasuke masuk Sekolah lebih cepat dariku. Pada saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak.

Walau pun kami sudah sekolah tapi kami tetap bermain seperti biasa hanya saja waktu bermain kami dikurangi. Ada satu permainan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan yang selalu membuat pipiku menjadi merah merona.

Pada saat itu Sasu sudah kelas tiga, sedangkan aku kelas dua Sekolah Dasar. Waktu itu Sasu berperan menjadi seorang suami dan aku berperan menjadi seorang istri. Sedangkan boneka ku yang bernama Melan kami jadi'kan anak.

Kami layaknya memiliki sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Sasuke yang pada saat itu menjadi suami ku, benar-benar menjadi seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan aku, menjadi seorang istri yang manja. Walau pun kami sudah memiliki seorang anak.

Aku berharap suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menjadi suami ku bukan hanya saat bermain saja dia menjadi suami ku. Waktu bermainan kami tidak berlangsung lama, karena hari sudah menjelang petang dan seorang anak sekolah yang baik harus melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pelajar yaitu belajar.

Kami berjanji akan melanjutkan permainannya karena pada saat itu Sasuke ada ulangan di sekolah, kami membatalkannya dan kami akan melanjutkannya setelah Sasuke selesai ulangan saja. Tapi, semakin hari kami semakin sulit meluangkan waktu untuk bermain bahkan untuk bertemu pun tidak karena Sasuke ada les di sekolah.

Pada akhir tahun kami biasanya mengikuti natal di gereja. Aku pergi bersama bibiku. Ayah, ibu dan kakakku munyusul. Aku dan bibiku duduk satu bangku panjang. Bibi permisi sebentar dan aku menunggu di bangku yang kami dudukin, tidak ambil oleh tamu yang lain. Beberapa menit kemudian bibi Anko datang bersama dengan Sasuke yang pada saat itu mengenakan jas dan celana berwarna hitam sedang kemejanya berwarna putih gading. Dan tidak lupa juga dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Aku mengakui Sasuke itu memang tampan dan ditambah lagi dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, semakin tampan saja dirinya. Penampilannya malan itu membuat pipiku sudah hampir sama dengan buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Aku juga dapat melihat ada rona merah di pipi Sasuke walau samara-samar. Aku mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat bibi ku. Aku melihat bibi Anko sudah menyeringai kepada ku dan karena ulah bibi ku, pipi ku makin merona. Bibi Anko juga menyarankan agar Sasuke duduk di sampingku. Aku malu, tapi di dalam hati senangnya tidak terkatakan. Sasuke tidak menolak saran bibi, dia duduk di samping ku. Kami persis seperti pengantin cilik. Kami pun mengikuti acara kebaktian dengan damai dan tidak lupa juga dengan pipi yang sanga-sangat merah.

Pada tahun selanjutnya, pada saat menjelang natal. Di kompleks rumah kami mengadakan latihan natal bersama dan semua anak-anak menari. Aku berharap bisa berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, ternyata panitia natal memasangkan aku dengan Sasuke. Latihan pertama cukup sulit bagi Sasuke karena dia tidak cukup berbakat dalam bidang ini. Gerakan Sasuke bisa di bilang amburadur, karena ketidak mahiran Sasuke, pasanganku pun diganti. Karena posisi kami menari berada paling depan. Pasangan ku yang baru adalah Lee. Aku akui gerakan tarian Lee sangat bagus. Aku mengikuti latihan ini dengan rutukan didalam hati. Menjelang natal kami mengadakan gladebersih. Menunggu giliran kami untuk menampilkan tarian, entah bagaimana bisa tarian Sasuke yang dulu bisa dibilang ancur sekarang sudah cukup bagus. Dan sekarang pasangan ku tetap menjadi Sasuke di atas panggung.

Akhirnya, natal di kompleks kami pun dimulai. Awal acara aku mencari-cari Sasuke, karena sebelum acara di mulai bibi Mikoto menitipkan dasi Sasuke pada ku. Tapi sampai acara hiburan pun, aku belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saatnya tarian kami untuk di tampilkan, tapi aku belum juga bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku pun mulai panik, bagimana kalau Sasuke lupa. Pada saat barisan kami diatur oleh pelatih, akhirnya Sasuke datang. Dengan hati yang sangat senang, aku pun memberikan dasi yang dititipkan Bibi Mikoto tadi kepada Sasuke. Entah kenapa, saat aku mendekati Sasuke jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat. Mungkin karena melihat penampilan Sasuke yang dilihat dari sudut manapun sangat menawan, postur tubuhnya yang bertambah tinggi dan berisi di padu dengan kemeja yang sewarna dengan matanya plus ditambah dengan dasi yang berwarna merah. Benar-benar… aku sudah tidak tahu lagi mau berkata apa saat melihat penampilan Sasuke malam ini.

Tarian kami pun ditampilkan didepan semua orang tua. Sebelum tarian kami dimulai, aku menstabilkan jantungku agar tidak berdetak lebih cepat karena aku takut Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, jantungku makin menggila saja. Akhirnya tarian kami pun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari tamu-tamu dan juga orang tua kami. Aku bahagia melihat wajah orangtua kami yang tersenyum bangga pada kami semua.

Saat musin panas, aku dan Sasori-nii pergi kekolam renang dan disana ternyata tidak cukup ramai. Mungkin saja, yang lain lebih memilih ke pantai dari pada kekolam renang. Aku dan Sasori-nii berkeliling mencari tempat untuk duduk. Eh, gak tahunya malah bertemu dengan bibi Mikoto. Dari pada susah-susah cari tempat, kami putuskan untuk bergabung bersama keluarga Uchiha.

Sasori-nii sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Itachi-nii sedangkan aku hanya melihat orang yang sedang berenang saja dan se-sekali bermain air. Ada seseorang yang membuat aku tertarik, karena gaya berenang yang menurutku susah bisa dikuasainya. Setelah orang tersebut keluar dari kolam renang, aku _shock_ melihatnya karena dia memiliki dada yang bidang, perut yang berbentuk,dan warna kulit yang putih bersih. Ternyata yang aku lihat sedari tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha memang ahli dalam berbagai bidang dan aku baru kali ini melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada versi dewasa dan dia benar-benar membuat wanita-wanita yang ada di kolam renang pada _nosebleed_ semua dan merona merah. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan bibi Mikoto dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, temani Sakura-chan ya! Atau bagaimana kalo kau ajari dia berenang? Kata bibi Tsunade minggu depan Saku-chan ada ujian renang" suruh atau bisa dibilang perintah bibi Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

'APHAAAAA…! Bibi Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengajari aku berenang' teriak inner ku. 'Apa Sasuke mau ya..? Semoga saja dia mau.' kata inner ku harap-harap cemas. Karena sejujurnya aku juga sangat mau diajari Sasuke.

"Sakura'kan memiliki guru renang Kaa-san" tolak Sasuke

Padahal aku sudah berharap Sasuke akan mengajari aku berenang, ternyata dia menolak.' Baiklah aku akan minta ajarin sama Sasori-nii saja. Kalau begitu, aku akan membencimu dan aku gak akan mau di tolong olehmu lagi Sasuke.'innerku berapi-api.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~TBC~~**

Gimana minna? Hancur? Kecepetan? Kependekan?

Kalau masalah alurnya kecepetan, aku minta maap ya minna. (_ _") karena ini cerita aku sewaktu aku sama 'doi' waktu kecil. jadi yang aku ingat hanya sisi manisnya saja. Apa lagi kisah cinta ku terkesan monoton. Dari pada readers bosen jadi aku skip aja. sekali lagi maap ya minna.

Bersediahkah Minna-san. . . .

R

.

E

.

V

.

I

.

E

.

W


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

Genre : Romance/Friendship

**SAHABAT JADI CINTA**

Author: Laura Pyordova

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, ABAL, Typo(s) dari sudut pandang Sakura.H

Summary: Apa aku salah menganggapmu lebih? Apa aku salah meminta kau hanya melihat dan memperhatikan aku saja? Apa sepasang sahabat cowok dan cewek tidak dapat berteman selamanya dengan adanya 'Cinta' diantara kita?

.

.

.

Chapter 2 telah hadir… ^^  
Maaf lama updatenya. Hehehee. #dicekik.  
Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang sudah menelantarkan fic abal ini.

Saia akan membalas ripiu dari teman-teman sekalian. ^^

~**Michelle ** : Hehee. Iyah Say. ^^ Maaf sudah membuat kamu menunggu lama. :D Chapter dua sudah update nih. Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya.

~Sakamoto Suwabe susah login : Ini uda update Nee. RnR lagi ya. ^^

~Yoo : Belum pernah baca.? Syukur deh kalo gtu. Hehehe RnR lagi ya.

~**sukoshi yuki**: Makasih ya. Ini juga Karna Yuki makanya fic ini aku publish lagi. Makasih uda mendukung aku. ^^ RnR lagi ya dek.

~**Noella Marsha** : Makasih atas Ripiunya. RnR lagi ya. Dan Chapter dua uda update. ^^

~**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno** : Apa fict saya sudah sesuai seperti yang anda inginkan.? Makasih atas saranya. RnR ya.

~light uchiha : Thx ^^ Chapter dua uda update. RnR lagi ya.

~**Reivany UchiHaruno** : Hehehee. Bukannya Vany juga bisa melihat dadanya Sasuke ya.? Khan di Naruto Shippudent dada Sasuke juga terespos. ^^a RnR lagi ya Dek.

Dilarang keras ngeFLAME..

Don't like, don't read

Don't like, don't read

BAGI YANG UDA BACA, BISA KO MENYAMPAIKAN UNEK-UNEK. :D

.

.

.

Enjoy Read

.

.

.

Semenjak Sasuke menolak mengajari aku berenang, aku dengan Sasuke semakin jarang bertemu. Memang sih dari kemaren-kemaren juga sudah tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan dia. Dan sejak dia menolak mengajari aku berenang, aku menekankan pada diriku, buat apa mempunyai teman yang sombong seperti dia.

Bulan maret, ada tetangga baru di kompleks rumah kami dan mereka persis tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Mereka bermarga Yamanaka. Inoichi-jiisan sudah tidak memiliki istri sejak melahirkan putrinya. Inoichi-jiisan memiliki seorang putri yang menurut ku cantik. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

Ino seangkatan dengan Sasuke di sekolah, tapi sebaya dengan aku. Ino sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak perempuan ku dan menjadi sahabat baik ku sejak dia tinggal di samping rumah ku. Aku dengan Ino sangat kompak. Kami saling berbagi satu sama lain. Banyak orang menganggap kami saudara kandung karena kekompakan kami. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun kami tidak mirip. Dari matanya, Ino memiliki mata berwarna aquamarine sedangkan aku berwarna emerald. Ino juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat ideal,walau pun bentuk tubuhku tidak beda jauh dengan Ino. Dan dari segi rambut apa lagi, sungguh sangat berbeda. Warna rambut yang dimiliki Ino kuning pucat dan selalu dikucir kuda layaknya barbie. Sedangkan warna rambutku, Ya seperti yang kalian tahu, sama dengan warna bunga musim semi Pink.

Ino tahu bahwa aku dengan Sasuke sangat dekat. Ino juga pernah bilang bahwa kami sangat cocok. Dan perkataan Ino membuat aku melambung tinggi dan aku pun mengharapkan kata-kata itu dari Ino. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menharapkan pujian. Siapa sih yang tidak mau menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Semua orang pasti mau.

Suatu ketika, aku hendak pergi ke minimarket yang dekat dengan kompleks rumah kami, tidak sengaja aku melihat Sasuke dan Ino jalan bersama. Aku yang melihat itu sangat shock.

Siapa sih yang tidak shock, jika kita memiliki teman yang bersikap dingin dengan kita tiba-tiba bisa begitu akrab dengan seorang wanita yang baru dia kenal..? Kalau dengan ku sikap Sasuke-kun sangat dingin. Berbeda sekali saat bersama Ino. Sikap Sasuke itu membuat aku cemburu.

Walau pun awalnya shock, aku berfikir positif karena tidak mungkinkan Ino berhiyanat denganku. Karena Ino juga tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun. Dan mungkin saja Sasuke dan Ino pergi bersama untuk membeli bahan praktik karena merekakan satu sekolah di Konoha Junior High School. Aku iri karena tidak dapat sekolah bareng mareka. Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak sakit cacar, pasti aku tidak akan terlambat masuk sekolah setahun.

Semakin hari, aku melihat Sasuke dan Ino semakin dekat saja. Bahkan aku perhatikan Ino semakin sering datang berkunjung kerumah Sasuke. Aku tetap tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh karena mereka berdua teman baikku.

Tapi tanpa di duga-duga saat aku pulang sekolah bersama Hinata dan Tenten karena jarak rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat. Saat kami berjalan, tiba-tiba Tenten bertanya denganku.

"Sakura, aku dengar dari anak sekolahan Sasuke dan Ino pacaran ya? Apa itu benar…?"

"Sepertinya benar Tenten-chan. Karena aku dengar dari Neji-niisan begitu."

Bukannya aku yang menjawab, malah Hinata yang biasa pendiam jadi semangat bercerita.

" Benarkah..? dari mana Neji tahu cerita itu..?"

"Kata Neji-nii sih, pernah Neji-nii melihat Ino memberikan Sasuke-san bento di kelas, Ino juga menyuapi Sasuke. Pernah juga saat itu Neji-nii kumpul bersama teman-temannya, Ino datang dan cium pipi Sasuke-san tiba-tiba di depan teman-temannya."

Aku yang mendengar itu terkejut dan juga merasakan sepertinya didadaku ada yang menancapkan pisau beberapa kali.

_' Apa yang aku lihat selama ini benar..? Apa Ino menghiyanati ku..?'_tanyaku di dalam hati

"Saku…kenapa kamu hanya diam saja..? Apa yang diceritakan Hinata itu benar ya..?" tanya Tenten lagi kepadaku.

"Tentu saja Tenten-chan. Gak mungkinkan Neji-niisan berbohong padaku."seru Hinata

"Sepertinya yang di katakan Hinata-chan benar." Kataku sambil tersenyum walau di hatiku sakit.

Sakit. Dadaku sangat sakit saat mengatakan kata-kata itu. Dikatakan cemburu juga memang benar. Aku cemburu karena orang yang aku sayang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi yang membuat aku lebih sakit, itu karena orang yang aku anggap kakak dan sahabat telah menghiyanatiku. Orang yang selama ini tempat ku untuk menuangkan keluh kesahku berhiyanat di belakangku.

Dan sepertinya, aku mulai percaya gosip itu melihat kedekatan Ino dan Sasuke-kun selama ini.

Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan, tidak akan mempercayai yang namanya SA-HA-BA-T. Sahabat itu hanya akan membuat sakit hati. Mulai saat itu juga,aku menghindar dari Ino dan Sasuke dan aku tidak akan mau berteman lagi dengan mereka.

Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin saja selama ini Ino mendekati aku, karena aku dekat dengan Sasuke-kun dan aku juga tau apa saja tentang Sasuke-kun. Baik itu yang disukai dan yang tidak disukai Sasuke-kun. Inopun memaanfaatkan persahabatan kami. Dia tega sekali menghianati aku demi mendapatkan Sasuke-kun.

~#SJC#~#SJC#~

Akhirnya yang aku tunggu-tunggu selama ini datang juga, sekarang aku akan bersekolah di Kubokawa Junior High School. Kenapa aku tidak masuk sekolah yang lebih terkenal seperti Konoha High School? Kalian pasti bertanya seperti itu. Baiklah aku akan menjawabnya. Aku bukannya bodoh atau semacamnya,aku mendapat nilai tertinggi kok, di sekolahku yang lama. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mantan sahabatku, itu saja.. Tidak ada yang lain. Kalau melihat mereka, aku jadi semakin menbenci mereka apa lagi melihat wajah Ino-pig itu. Membuat perutku sakit dan ingin muntah di wajahnya.

Ya semenjak itu juga aku menyebut Ino,Ino-pig.  
Itu karena aku sangat membencinya.

Ternyata sekolah Kubokawa ini, tidak terlalu buruk juga. Disini aku mendapat banyak teman wanita dan juga sangat baik padaku. Aku juga satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Malah satu kelas lagi. Senangnya aku.

Aku sempat bertanya dengan Hinata. Kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah Konoha High School? Bukannya niisannya bersekolah disana..?

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, aku melihat wajah Hinata sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Dan sikapnya itu membuatku terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Tidak dijawab juga gak apa-apa kok." kataku sambil tersenyum jahil

Hahahahahaha…aku pun tertawa dengan sangat keras karena melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin merah .

Kenapa aku menjahili Hinata..?  
Karena saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, tidak sengaja aku melihat Hinata berjalan dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bagaikan buah durian. Dan aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Mungkin saja yang jalan bersama dengan Hinata itu pacarnya melihat mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sedikit iri sih, saat temannya. Apa lagi teman kita sudah memiliki pacar, sedangkan kita belum.

~#SJC#~#SJC#~

Seminggu menghadapi MOS, membuat tubuhku pegal-pegal. Dan hari ini aku sudah sah menjadi siswa Kubokawa Junior High ..

Semoga aku menemukan belahan jiwaku yang sesungguhnya,

_'Tapi.., apa benar aku sudah dapat melupakan Sasuke-kun di hatiku..?'_tanyaku dalam hati,

Hufp….

_'Ikan masih banyak kok di laut, begitu juga yang ada di darat. Asal kita mau berusaha,kenapa tidak..?  
Semangat Sakura….!'_Seruku dalam hati menyemangati diriku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

Semakin hari aku pun semakin mendapatkan banyak teman. Aku yang selama ini hanya mau berteman dengan Hinata saja mencoba untuk menerima mereka. Tidak baikkan menjauhi orang yang sudah mau berteman dan menerima kita apa adanya.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku duduk di kelas unggulan dan teman sebangkuku Hinata. Duduk sebangku dengan Hinata rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Hinata itu orangnya baik, berpikir dewasa, tidak pelit berbagi ilmunya kepada teman-teman, hanya saja bicaranya yang gagu membuat dia makin lucu dan dia juga tidak sombong. Walau pun dia dari kalangan atas, Hinata tidak pilih-pilih teman.

Hinata memiliki seorang kekasih yang hyperaktif yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto itu sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata. Kalau Hinata pendiam, Naruto ini banyak ngomong. Hinata sudah lama menyukai Naruto, hanya saja awal masuk sekolah inilah Naruto baru sadar bahwa dia memiliki perasaan kepada Hinata. Dan akhirnya pun mereka jadian.

Di depanku, duduk seorang gadis yang menggunakan kacamata minus Karin namanya. Walau pun menggunakan kacamata minus, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Karin ini memiliki rambut yang panjang sepunggung dan warna rambutnya merah marun. Karin juga sama baiknya dengan Hinata. Awal aku kenal dengan Karin pada saat MOS.

**FLASHBACK **

Saat melaksanakan MOS, kami dibagi jadi beberapa kelompok. Permainan yang kami mainkan pada saat itu lomba lari estafet. Saat itu giliranku untuk lari karena aku kurang kencang mengikat tali sepatuku, akupun menginjak tali sepatuku. Walaupun aku sudah jatuh kelompok kami tetap menjadi juara.

Aku merasakan sakit di kaki kananku karena memaksakan untuk berlari kencang. Aku yang melihat darah sudah mengalir dari lututku jadi panik. Bagaimana tidak panicksaat membayangkan kaasan kita marah karena kecerobohan kita. Saat itulah Karin datang membantu membersihkan lukaku. Hasil kerja Karin sangat rapi berbeda sekali dengan hasil kerjaku yang berantakan.

"Kalau kita punya luka,jangan dibiarkan nanti bisa inveksi loh. Setidaknya dibersihkan dengan air bersih." Ucapnya sambil membersihkan lukaku.

"Ngg…" Aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataannya karena merasakan pedih di lukaku yang dibersihkan Karin.

" Sudah.." katanya lagi sambil mengakhiri pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih Ng…"

"Karin.." Sahutnya saat aku bingung memanggil dirinya.

"Akukan teman sekelompokmu saat lomba tadi. Masa sih lupa sama teman kelompoknya sendiri." Kata Karin sangat jengkel padaku.

"Maaf. Tadi aku kurang memperhatikan." Kataku malu karena tidak memperhatikan teman kelompokku.

Aku dan Karin pun berteman.

**EndFlashback  
**  
Karin memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Hinata hanya saja Karin ini cerewet dan pemberani. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa Karin itu pemalu dan pendiam ternyata aku salah besar. Aku pun berpendapat bahwa tidak baik menilai orang dari penampilannya saja. Selagi dia mendekati kita, kita juga harus mengulurkan tangan kita agar kita saling mengenal satu dengan yang lainnya. Sedikit tambahan saja ya. Mencari musuh itu lebih mudah dari pada menjadi teman.

Punya teman seperti mereka sudah cukup membuat aku melupakan sejenak masalahku. Yang penting aku sudah cukup senang memiliki mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Pendek ya.? Sengaja. :P #Digebukin. Heheee  
tapi gimana minna.? Semakin hancur ya.?  
Sekali mangapkan saya. #berojigi.

Thanks sudah mau baca fict yang abal ini. Bersediakah minna meninggalkan…

R

.

E

.

V

.

I

.

E

.

W


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing: SASUSAKU

**Sahabat Jadi Cinta  
**  
Author: LAURA PYORDOVA

Genre : Frendship/ Romance

Rated: Teens

AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s) Sakura POV

Summary: Apa aku salah menganggapmu lebih? Apa aku salah meminta kau hanya melihat dan memperhatikan aku saja? Apa sepasang sahabat cowok dan cewek tidak dapat berteman selamanya dengan adanya 'Cinta' diantara kita?

.

.

.

Holla minna. ^^  
Apa kabar.? Aku pikir tidak cukup lama aku menelantarkan fictku yang satu ini. Jadi, aku jangan digolok ya, kan uda aku update. Ya, meski gak kilat. #diguyur.

Hanya sedikit memberitahukan kepada teman-teman aja nih ya saat aku update fict chapter 2 kemaren Laura sangat sedih.

Setelah aku update chap 2 SJC siang, aku cek ripiu malemnya. Nah pas ane ngecek, ane bener-bener di kejutkan dengan adanya Riview dengan penname "Kang Mas Neji Ganteng" dia nge-flame fict aku yang isinya. "Fict Simpah." Aku mah gak perduli sama isi flamenya. Yang aku gak terima, dia menggunakan penname Almh . Arnanda Indah. Aku gak terima banget dia nge-flame fict aku dengan menggukan penname Almh. Ya, semoga aja orang yang melakukannya mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal.

Dan maafkan saya, yang baru bisa update fict abalku. Karena selama seminggu lebih saya UAS dan baru selesai kemaren. Karena itu updatenya gak bisa kilat, (padahal chapter tiga sampai lima sudah selesai diketik ) #Digampar ^^

Saya bales Riview teman-teman dulu ya. ^^

kiana cerry's : Tenang saja Kiana-san. ^^ fict ini bakalan aku lanjutkan sampe temat. Soal alur, memang sengaja aku cepetin, karna masa kecilnya terlalu monoton dan aku takut readers jadi bosen .  
Terima kasih sudah mau membaca RnR fict aku yang abal ini dan Chapter 3-nya uda update nih ^^ RnR lagi ya. :D

**Fumikaze Tenma** : Hahahaa makasih uda bilang fict aku keren. ^^ Waaahh. Itu malah bagus, Cinta Jadi Sahabat dari pada Cinta Jadi Musuh. #abaikan. Makasih ya sudah mau RnR. Chapter 3-nya uda update nihhh. Jangan lupa RnR, RnC ya. :D

**Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi**** : **Chapter 3-nya udad update nih. ^^ makasih sudah RnR. :D jangan lupa RnR, RnC lagi ya.

**achika yue**** :** Hahahaa.. SasuInonya bakalan lama nih. Hihihii #smirk ^^ karna itu tetap RnR ya say. dan aku ucapkan terima kasih. ^^

**Sslove'yumiki** : Salam kenal juga Yumiki-san. ^^ hehee. Sabar saja ya. ^^ nanti juga bakalan dipanjangin. ^^ Makasih ya sudah mau RnR. Chapter 3-nya uda update nihhh. Jangan lupa RnR, RnC ya. :D

**BebyAmira**: Makasih Bebyyyy Sayyyoooooong. Kau salah satu penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan fict aku ini. #hugkiss. ^^ Makasih ya sudah mau RnR ya Say dan Chapter 3-nya uda update nih. Jangan lupa RnR, RnC ya. :D

**Ryouta Shiroi**** : **Maaf Ryuta-san saya gak bisa update Kilat. #ojigi. Makasih ya sudah mau RnR ya Say dan Chapter 3-nya uda update nih. Jangan lupa RnR, RnC ya. :D

WinterCherry : Aku gak tahu kenpa kamu gak mau baca Fict aku. Dan mau review fict aku juga karna "Sesuatu" tapi aku tetap mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau repot-repot, menyemangati aku. Sekali makasih

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**: Baru kali ini, mampir ke fictku, ente uda kayak orang stress. Hihihii. Tapi makasih ya say, uda mau baca.

**Rei Fujisaki 27**** :** hihihii tanpa dibilang juga, akan saya lanjutkan. :D hahahaaa makasih sudah mau RnR ya Rei. ^^ dan Chapter 3-nya uda update nih. Jangan lupa RnR, RnC ya. :D

**Michelle **** :** Hahaa, karena Michelle sudah tau kelanjutan chapter 4-nya, sepertinya aku gak akan Update fict lagi. XD #DigamparReaders. Hahahaaa sip deh bakal dilanjut ko. ^^ Makasih ya sudah mau RnR ya Say dan Chapter 3-nya uda update nih. Jangan lupa RnR, RnC ya. :D

Guest n **Glvmomochan**** : **Yaps. Ini chapter 3-nya sudah hadir. Silahkan di cicipi. :DMakasih ya sudah mau RnR ya Say dan Chapter 3-nya uda update nih. Jangan lupa RnR, RnC ya. :D

**Chini VAN**** :** hai juga. makasih uda bilang Fict aku bagus. #hug. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. #Digampar. Makasih ya sudah mau RnR ya Say dan Chapter 3-nya uda update nih. Jangan lupa RnR, RnC ya. :D

**sukoshi yuki**** :** Yeeeeee~ Yuki yang nyuruh Kakak Repub, Yuki sendiri yang telat #nagmbek. Hahahaa iyah gak papa. ekh. KK juga punya fict yg Karinnya baik ko. ^^ lihat aja di ACC kk. Makasih ya sudah mau RnR ya Say dan Chapter 3-nya uda update nih. Jangan lupa RnR, RnC ya. :D

Oke deh, dari pada banyak bacot dan readers sudah bosan dari tapi, langsung saja yoooo.

Dilarang keras ngeFLAME..

Don't like, don't read

Don't like, don't read

BAGI YANG UDA BACA, BISA KO MENYAMPAIKAN UNEK-UNEK. :D

.

.

.

.

Enjoy Read

.

.

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya . . . **

"Terima kasih Ng…"

"Karin." Kata Karin sedikit dongkol

"Aku kan teman sekelompok mu saat lomba tadi. Masa sih lupa sama teman kelompoknya sendiri " Kata Karin sangat jengkel padaku.

"Maaf. Tadi aku kurang memperhatikan " Kata ku malu karena tidak memperhatikan teman kelompokku.

Aku dan Karin pun berteman.

**Sahabat Jadi Cinta **

Chapter 3 . . .

.

.

~#SJC#~#SJC#~SJC#~

Pertengahan bulan Agustus di Sekolah kami, para anggota Osis sudah pada sibuk untuk mempersiapkan festival Hanabi Taikai. Bukan hanya Sekolah kami saja sih yang sibuk mempersiapkan , tapi Sekolah yang lain juga sudah mempersiapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Aku selaku anggota Osis sudah pasti ikut ambil bagian.

Di Osis, aku menjadi anggota di bagian Seksi Acara. Acara yang akan kami lakukan sangat banyak sampai-sampai aku tidak ingat lagi apa saja yang sudah kami bincangkan di setiap pertemuan.

Hari ini kami akan mengadakan rapat lagi dan tidak seperti biasanya, Aku yang dulunya aktif –banyak omong-menjadi pendiam.

Mungkin karena perkataan Tayuya-senpai yang membuat aku seperti ini. Bahkan aku tidak menangkap apa saja hasil rapat yang sudah kami laksanakan saat ini.

"Ra, kamu harus mempersiapkan undangan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah KHS ya"

"Ng…"

"Sakura, apa kamu mendengarkan yang aku katakan..?" Tanya Tayuya-senpai padaku.

"Maaf senpai. Bisa tidak senpai mengulangi sekali lagi?" pinta ku kepada Tayuya senpai agar dia mau mengulangi perkataannya.

"Hufp.. Nanti saja aku beritahu tugas kamu apa. Kasihan teman-teman kamu yang sudah cukup bosan dengan rapat ini. " Sepertinya Tayuya-senpai sudah pasrah menghadapi sikap ku hari ini.

Selama rapat berlanjut, Tayuya senpai selalu melirik ku bahkan menengurku. Tapi aku tidak peduli tentang itu, malahan aku tetap melanjutkan kegiatan ku (coret-coret kertas).

Tidak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya rapat pun selesai dan anggota yang lain sudah dari tadi meninggalkan ruang rapat menuju kantin karena saat ini waktunya untuk makan siang.

Tapi berbeda dengan ku, aku masih betah duduk atau tidak beranjak dari bangku yang aku duduki sejak tadi.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang datang menghampiri ku dan aku tauh siapa yang menghampiri ku. Dia Tayuya-senpai.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Tayuya-senpai sambil melirik kertas yang aku coret sejak tadi.

"Eh, enggak ada ko Senpai. Aku baik-baik saja senpai." jawab ku dan tidak lupa dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ne, kamu mau berkilah Sakura? Aku tahu dari tadi hati mu sedikit pun tidak ada kerapat itu. Dan menjadi seorang senior meski masih 3 bulan, aku sudah mengenal sifat dan sikap juniornya termasuk kamu Sakura. Jadi apa yang bisa senpai bantu agar junior ku yang satu ini bersemangat seperti hari-hari biasanya.? Hm.?" Tayuya-senpai masih asik memperhatikan aku dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Melihat ekspresi Tayuya-senpai yang tersenyum manis hanya untuk menghiburku, membuat aku tidak tega menghilangkan senyumannya dan akhirnya aku balas juga dengan senyum yang terpaksa. Walaupun begitu tetap saja_ mood_ ku tidak berubah seperti tadi pagi.

"Senpai. Apa Ng…"Aku masih ragu-ragu untuk memberitahukan apa yang sedari tadi yang mengganjal di hati dan pikiran ku sejak rapat tadi.

Aku melirik Tayuya-senpai hanya untuk melihat ekspresinya dan aku melihat raut wajahnya seperti bocah yang berharap di belikan permen oleh ibunya.

_'Oh, ayo lah Tayuya-senpai, jangan bikin tampang seperti itu.'_ Inner ku

"Senpai. Tadi sewaktu rapat aku mendengar bahwa kita akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah Konoha High School. Benar begitu senpai..?"

"Iya benar. Terus ..?"

"Apa pertandingan persahabatan itu tidak bisa digantikan dengan Sekolah yang lain.?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Tayuya senpai heran mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Dan dari ekspresinya, aku dapat melihat kalau Tayuya-senpai tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan ku tadi.

"Emm, aku berpikir Sekolah Suna lebih baik menjadi lawan kita dari pada sekolah KHS. Apalagi kata senpai tadi KHS itu sudah dari dulu menjadi lawan sekolah kita. Mungkin saja jika Sekolah kita bertanding dengan sekolah Suna suasananya pasti beda." Kata ku bersemangat agar Tayuya senpai tidak curiga kalau aku tidak menyukai sekolah KHS mengingat orang-orang yang aku benci bersekolah disana.

"Sakura. Aku perhatikan sejak rapat dimulai, kamu seperti tidak senang mendengar Sekolah KHS. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Dan aku minta jika kamu punya masalah, jangan kamu libat kan masalah pribadi disini dan masalah pertandingan antar sekolah yang menentukan itu Ketua Osis Saku. Kita selaku anggota hanya melaksanakan saja. Tapi kalau kamu ingin protes, katakan langsung kepada Ketua Osis. Mengerti sakura sayooong " jawab Tayuya senpai dengan cukup panjang dan lebar sambil mencubit pipi ku yang seperti bakpao ini.

Aku selaku korban penganiayaan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan akibat berbuatan kakak senior ku.

"Baiklah." Jawab ku dengan pasrah.

Sedangkan Tayuya senpai hanya bisa tersenyum kemenang karena melihat tingkah ku yang sudah pasrah seperti dilempar dengan kulit pisang.

~#SJC#~#SJC#~SJC#~

Seperti yang sudah di perintahkan oleh Tayuya senpai, saat ini aku sudah bertapa di depan kompi kesayangan ku untuk mengetik surat undangan untuk sekolah KHS. Sejak jam lima sore hingga sekarang jam enam tiga puluh sore, aku sudah duduk didepan komputer. Tapi sampai sekarang hasil yang aku kerjakan belum juga ada.

Entah kenapa jika tiap aku berhubungan yang ada sangkutpautnya dengan Sasuke aku jadi tidak mood melakukan semua aktifitasku. Padahal aku hanya disuruh membuat kartu undangan untuk sekolah KHS, pikiran ku sudah _'BLANK'._ Apa lagi jika berhubungan langsung dengan chikenbutt dan Ino Pig, bisa gila aku jadinya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan minta bantuan dengan Sasori-nii.

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

"Masuk saja Saku, pintunya tidak di kunci." Sahut Sasori-Nii dari dalam kamar.

Darimana Sasori-nii tauh bahwa yang mengetuk pintu adalah aku..? Simpan pertanyaan itu, karena aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

Sudah lama aku bertanya tentang itu, tetapi sampai sekarang Saso-nii belum juga memberitahukan ku jawabannya.

"Ada apa Saku-chan..?" Tanya Sasori-Nii yang lagi asik rebahan di atas kasur kesayangannya sambil mengotak-atik _handphone _nya.

"Nii-chan, bisa bantu aku membuat kartu undangan ke sekolah KHS gak..? Aku lagi malas membuatnya. "

"Malas. ? Tidak biasanya seorang Sakura meminta bantuan kepada seseorang?"

Sasori-nii menaikkan alisnya ke atas tanda bahwa Sasori-Nii curiga melihat tingkah ku yang tidak biasa ini.

Aku memang paling tidak biasa meminta bantuan kepada orang lain. Selagi aku masih mampu melakukannya, untuk apa meminta bantuan sama orang lain dan Sasori-nii tahu sifat ku yang satu ini. Karena itu Sasori-nii heran sewaktu aku minta tolong kepadanya

"Aku hanya malas Saso-nii" kataku pura-pura lemas.

"Huufp. Apa boleh buat akan Aku bantu." Kata Sasori-Nii sampbil bangkit dari rebahannya.

"Yeeeeeeee….. Nii baik dech." Teriak ku senang setelah mendengar jawaban Sasori-Nii. Bahkan karena terlalu senangnya, aku memeluk Nii-chan ku dan mencium pipinya.

"Terima kasih banyak Nii-chan"

"Iya.. iya Sekarang kamu turun dari ngendongan Nii. Kamu pikir berat kamu itu sekilo?" Mendengar perkataan Nii aku hanya bisa nyengir dan langsung turun dari ngendongannya.

"Makasih banyak Nii-chaaannnku sayaaaaang " Teriak ku lantang dan lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar Sasori-nii menuju kamarku.

~#SJC#~#SJC#~SJC#~

Belum ada satu jam aku menunggu, ternyata Sasori-nii sudah masuk kemarku dan tidak lupa juga di tangannya sebelah kanan selembar kertas HVS. Sepertinya Sasori-nii sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang tadi aku minta. Kakak ku berjalan kearah meja belajar dan meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja belajar ku.

"Ini sudah Nii selesai kan."

Selesai meletakkan kertas itu, Sasori-Nii melangkah menjauhi meja belajar.

Aku melihat kakak ku hanya bisa bengon dengan sikap yang tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Niichan..terimakasih" kata ku tiba-tiba sehingga membuat kakak ku berhenti berjalan.

"Iy…Tidak gratis lo Saku-chan"

Mendengar jawaban Saori-nii membuat aku semakin bingung.

Bukannya tadi Nii-chan akan menjawab IYA? Kenapa jadi pindah haluan gitu ya ? Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting tadi Nii-chan sudah mau membantu aku.

"Baiklah. Jadi aku harus kasih apa sama Nii untuk membalas jasa Nii yang tadi? "

"Emmm~ nii hanya mau.." Saat Saso-Nii memberitahukan permintaannya, Sasori-nii malah mendekat dan membisikkan permintaannya kepadaku.

"APPPAAA….! Tidak nii. Minta tolong sama yang lain saja ya." Kataku memelas.

"Kenapa menolak Saku..? Nii kan sudah bantu kamu. Masa kamu gak mau bantu Nii"

Melihat Nii memelas seperti itu aku jadi ibah juga. Mungkin saja Nii memang sangat membutuhkan bantuan ku.

"Baiklah. Ini yang terakhir loh. "

"Iyaaa Imoutoku sayaaang." Kata Nii sambil mencubit kedua pipi ku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_

**A/N :** Hahahaaa. #dibekap. Gimana minna.? Apakah ada kemajuan.?  
Maaf banget ya. Hubungan SasuSaku belom bisa di tampilkan di chapter ini. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya akan saya tampilkan. dan aku yakin Readers pasti akan shock (?) mingkin saat melihat adegan SasuSaku. ^^

Penasaran dengan apa yang di katakana Sasori ke Sakura.?  
Ikutin terus ya.

Doa kan saja sebelum Laura liburan ke luar Provinsi bisa update fictnya dengan sangat kilat.

Akhir kata, Laura ucapkan terima kasih

R

.

I

.

V

.

I

.

E

.

W


End file.
